Rainbows and Chocolate Frogs
by 801addiction
Summary: Harry decides to tell people he's gay, prologue to my upcoming yummy yaoi sequels. sorry not the best but I needed something to base it off of and it's really cute. warning this does have mentioned yaoi dont like dont read.


Okay so sorry people this is just a short drabble type thing to get the upload to start so well here we go umm i guess you can call me Kuro...and dont kill me if it is terrible because i know it will be...

Harry: oh it wont be so bad

Draco: I dont even show up in the bloody thing!

Me: well you might in the next if this actually goes somewhere...

so i dont own anything(even though i wish i could...)

oO*OooO*OOo

I woke up this morning trying to figure out what exactly had happened the night before. Then I remembered that it was the night I promised Ron and 'Mione that i would tell them what was bothering me for the past couple of weeks. Well, not to say as i don't love them or anything, they_ are_ my best friends after all. But its a few weeks untill my birthday the day i will finally be turning fifteen, we would all be staying at the Burrow. Actually they are picking me up from the Dursleys today in a few hours actually, but the point is Im seriously freaking out. I mean what would you do if you were about to tell you friends and family (the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus) that The Boy Who Lived was gay? I was starting to freak out but hten remembered, it would be ok. I mean Sirius and Remus were together and noone even batted an eyelash when the told everyone. I mean I'm even going to move in with them this summer. But that still doesn't defeat the fact that i kind of have to tell everybody still, even though I have a feeling that 'Mione and Moony already know.

I decided that the fastest way for me to pass the time was to take a shower, then pack. I left my room, if it could even be called that, and headed to the shower with clothes in hand. I looked in the mirror after taking my shirt off to reveal that I was indeed as small as people thought. I am just barely 5'1 and have a very feminine body, I'm just not as manly as everyone seems to think. Noone except my Quidditch team knows...and I have been teased mercilessly for it. Needless to say they found out early that I can do wandless magic very well when pissed off. Ignoring that i quickly finished getting underssed. As i stepped into the shower i relaxed under the warm water, the Dursleys weren't home because 'my kind' was coming over. i scoffed at the idea.

I decided to hurry up and get out of the shower, because by now the water was starting to get cooler and i wasn't much for cold showers. I got dressed in a shirt and pants, trying to towel dry my hair as I walked to my room. Apparently not so well seeing as I ran into the wall outside my door. Cursing as i entered the room feeling the scratch form on my head I threw the towel down onto my bed and started packing. Considering I was never coming back I packed everything. Which really wasn't much if you think about it.

I had Hedwigs cage set on my trunk so everything was ready for me to go. I slipped on my shoes and was going downstairs to wait for everyone when I was startled, and someone knocked at the door. Wondering who it was, I barely had time to open it before I was crushed in a hug.

"Let go of the poor boy Sirius, your going to suffocate him" Remus chided from somewhere beside me.

"Oh I wouln't do any such thing, I just missed him is all. And I'm all excited too!" Sirius exclaimed as he let me go and I led them into the house.

"But were ready to go now Harry so go grab your things and we'll be off for fun and adventures" he added.

I looked at him questioningly wondering what drug he was on, before deciding it didn't matter. I went upstairs and shrunk my trunk, poketing that i grabbed Hedwig's cage and headed downstairs. When we were all ready to go Remus apperated as I went side-along with Sirius. We apperated right in front of the Burrow so there was only a short dsitance before we go to the door and i was enveloped in hug after hug. By time I finally got to Ron and 'Mione i think i hugged every Weasley and probably some twice.

"Hi Harry were so glad to see you again" 'Mione greeted me.

"Yea, me to guys I'm so ready to go live with Padfoot and Moony finally" I sighed.

"It's great isn't it mate? You finally get a chance to relax, what with after last month and everything" Ron said.

"I know it's been a little rough but i think everythings calmed down alot and I'm ready for some fun now" I said as wse sat down with everyone in the living room, which was magically enlarged.

We all hung out and Ron kicked my arse in Wizards Chess, but that was to be expected. After a while Molly called us into the kitchen for dinner. The excitement was still in the air, and everyone was happy and relaxed. I thought it was getting close to be time that it was known. I lokked over at Sirius and he realized what i was trying to do, seeing as we talked about it before we came here. I got the attention of everybody with clearing my throat. "Um, guys your the closest thing I have to a family other than Monny and Padfoot and i have something that I've been meaning to tell you all... I am-" "Gayer than a circle rainbow of chocolate frogs" Sirius cut in finishing my sentance.

"Padfoot I was trying to be serious" I whined.

"But Harry, you can't be Sirius, because I am Sirius and if there were two Sirius's who would be the Sirius, Sirius" he said. How he managed it with a straight face is beyond me.

"Is it terribly strange"

"That that made sense" Fred and George asked in their special way of talking.

"Um no so then...so could someone pass me the treacle tart?" Ron asked making everyone laugh.

After that i got congradulations from everyone, an 'I knew it' from Hermione, and a 'Why would you tell Sirius and not me' from Moony. I was so relieved that everyone took it so well, and that i had their support with me. And to top it off my birthday was in a couple days and then the morning after we go back to school. But oh god, what am I going to do with school? I know Neville, Semus, Dean, and the rest of the Gryffindors will be by me with this but what will I do about everyone else?

At least Moony and Padfoot got the role as Professor's for DADA, It can only do so much. But then again who said I had to go out and tell everyone? Well we'll just find out when we get there, and Im glad this went well. Later that night, after saying goodbye to everyone we went back to Grimaulled place with Sirius and Moony. We got my room set up and said goodnight.

I quickly changed into my night clothes and layed down. I was just about to fall asleep when I wondered, at the Weasleys, what was Moony saying to Padfoot about Inheritences?


End file.
